Pardon me ma'am
by Ritz the freak
Summary: The mother of Toby, Cornelia is a prosititute and a 'Little stray cat'
1. Chapter 1

It was a da pope!

_"Theres a hole in the world like a great black pit and its filled with people who are filled with shit.."_

1.

"Mr. Barker! Mrs. Barker!" Davey called out, a young woman in his arms as he ran up the stairs to his master's barber shop. The young woman coughed heavily, shivering under her thin dress as the harsh London winter raged on. Lucy Barker opened the door, her newborn infant in her arms.

"Davey? Davey who is this girl Lad?" She asked, letting him in. Davey hastened, his dark eyes scanning the room for a place to set the girl down. He found that at the chaise next to the roaring fire. He set her down as Lucy fretted. "Benjamin will be home soon. We can't wait that long. Davey, please, call for a doctor. And tell him to hurry." As Davey ran out, Lucy raised a tentive hand. Davey had wrapped the girl in his threadbare jacket and pulled his hat on her head. Lucy gently removed the hat, showing the girl to have long black hair. Her face was grimy and smudged with rouge, though Lucy could see she had quite a lovely face, her olive skin and Italian features evident. Lucy's heart went out for the girl. By her dishelved Apperance, she was a 'lady of the night' as Mrs. Lovett talked about.

The girl's eyes opened, showing them to be a very light blue but reddened. She looked around in fear. "Its okay now love. You're in good hands." Lucy soothed, putting out a hand to caress the girl's hair. The poor girl only looked about Davey's age, Fourteen. The girl looked at Lucy.

"Where am I?" The girl asked, coughing slightly. Her voice was chocked, as if she wasn't used to talking. She had a slight italian accent. "You're on Fleet street, at my home. My name's Lucy Barker. My Husband's apprentice found you." The girl scoffed. "You mean the one who gave me a wooden penny for my troblue." Lucy's stomach turned. She couldn't imagine Davey as a customer to a prostitute. "What's your name?" Lucy asked. The girl struggled to sit up. "Its Cornelia. Friends call me 'lia." Cornelia stated. Lucy smiled. "Sounds like a noble name." She said quietly to the younger woman. Cornelia smiled, laying back down. Lucy covered her with a blanket. "Your safe now."

The moment ended when Davey burst though the door with the doctor from down the street. As the doctor examined Cornelia, Lucy grabbed Davey, taking him outside. "Davey, how did you find Cornelia? And be honest." Lucy asked. Davey looked at Lucy, his brown eyes searching. "I-I Found her on the street, passed out. Thats all." He said. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Don't lie."

"Mrs. Barker, I'm sorry. I was her customer and she-she fainted when we was barginin' prices" Davey said honestly, looking beat down. Lucy shook her head. Both of them looked up when the doctor came out.

"She's got Influenza. It'll be alright at her young age but keep her away from the infant until shes well." The doctor said simply, leaving. Lucy sighed, going back into thier home, Davey following.

2.

One year later...

_"There was anothor man that saw that she was beautiful."_

"Cornelia darling, could you get some bread? And ask Ms. Lovett to send up a meat pie." Lucy said. Cornelia smiled sadly. Over the past year, she cooked and cleaned for the Barkers in exchange for a place to sleep and food, just as Davey was. But now that Mr. Barker was gone, Davey had also left. Lucy had refused to leave the room, only sending Cornelia out for what they needed. Cornelia shrugged on a jacket, her basket under her arm. In this short year, she had no need to work the streets and no desire. The Barkers had been too kind to her, giving her anything she needed. And now she was the one to care for Lucy and Johanna.

"Girl! Girl!" Cornelia shivered, seeing the Judge, the same judge that sent Mr. Barker away. The Beadle was behind him, leering at the girl. Cornelia shuddered, remembering the Beadle being one of her old regualar Customers. "Yes?" She asked respectfully, giving a slight bow. The Judge held out a boquet of flowers, Lilys. "Your mistress hasn't been out for weeks. Tell her that these flowers are a token of my regret." Cornelia took the flowers silently. The Judge had been offering Lucy flowers everyday for weeks.

Cornelia was about to leave when the Beadle blocked her way. "I have told the Judge about your past job and we wonder, have you continued your buisiness since moving in with the Barkers? After all, a respectable family like the Barkers must not have their name sullied by a lady of the night." The Beadle said. Cornelia pushed past him, walking away. "And what is the gentlemen's grab for?" The Beadle asked, mocking her clothes. Ever since Mr. Barker was gone, Cornelia had taken to wearing his clothes for protection.

_Benjaman Barker and Cornelia walked down the street, Benjaman's arm securely around Cornelia's waist. It had been two weeks after she was taken into thier home and she was recovering from influenza. Though she thought she was perfectly able to walk by herself, Mr. Barker insisted on helping her as if she were an invalid. When she had first met him, she was afarid of him, seeing him simply as a man who would take advantage of her. _

_She remembered the first night she had stayed in the house, staying awake for fear that Davey or Mr. Barker would come to her. Nethier did, and by sun rise, she had slept more peacefully than she ever had in a long time._

_But his and his wife's kindness to her made her feel comfortable like this. This wasn't a customer that would shove her up against a wall, this was a man who simply cared. What Cornelia felt for Mr. Barker and Mrs. Barker was an odd feeling for her. She felt so warm and secure with them._

_"Hey! Hey! 'Lia Lovie!" She looked up, her heart sinking. A fellow Prositute was coming. Nancy. "Lovey, look at you. Fancy a little mink like you gettin' such a proper gentlemen to be walkin' ye home." Nancy winked, waving her new fan. Cornelia nodded, suddenly feeling faint. Benjamin held on to her. _

_"Lets go Cornelia." He said coldly, steering her away from Nancy. They walked into anothor street, this one mostly empty. "As long as you live under my roof, you will take no cilents." Mr. Barker hissed. Cornelia nodded. "If I or Lucy hear about any customers, you will be thrown out. Understand?" Cornelia nodded, burying her face in Mr. Barker's shoulder. Mr. Barker sighed. "Lets go home shall we? Lucy will wonder where we are. I think this walk has tired you out." He turned to see a porcelin doll in a toy store window. "Don't you hear it Cornelia?" He asked, a playful smile on his face. Cornelia shook her head. Mr. Barker smiled. "That doll is just screaming 'Take me to Johanna.'" Cornelia laughed as he left her on a bench to go to the shop for it._

"More flowers?" Lucy asked as Cornelia came back. Cornelia nodded, shaking her hair out of her hat. "Really Cornelia, you mustn't wear Benjaman's clothes." Lucy said sadly as Cornelia removed her waist coat and jacket, leaving only her white shirt and tousers. Cornelia smiled sadly. "Mrs. Lovett's worried bout' you Lucy. Says you need to get out more." Lucy said nothing, only watching little Johanna play on the floor. Cornelia also watched as she made them dinner. Johanna was no doubt a beautiful babe, looking excatly like her mother.

Cornelia was boiling some water for tea when she felt Lucy behind her. "Lucy?" "Shh" Lucy said, breathing in the shirt that Cornelia wore. Cornelia stiffened. "Still smells like him." Lucy wrapped her arms around Cornelia, making the younger woman freeze. In the year she lived with the Barkers, Lucy nor Benjaman had ever touched her except for the ocansional hug or pat on the back.

That night Cornelia dressed for bed as Lucy was getting into hers. Both women were in the same room with Johanna sleeping peacefully in the crib. The wind whistled outside, making the room with its small stove cozy. "Cornelia, could you prehaps do me a favor?" Cornelia turned to Lucy. "Yes?" "I think Benjaman's night shirt would be warmer for you. If you'd put that on and sleep here with me, it'll keep us both warm." Cornelia's hands shook but she dare not say no to Lucy. She compiled, almost swimming in the nightshirt as she slipped into bed next to Lucy.

Lucy threw an arm over Cornelia as they both lay there. "You know little Cornelia, you're a Godsend." Lucy said, gently stroking the younger woman's hair. It wasn't a sexual touch like Cornelia felt from other who had done it. It was a motherly touch, something Cornelia remembered only as a distant memory. She couldn't take it anymore. She let out a sob, crying into the pillow. "What's wrong?" Lucy asked surprised. Cornelia couldn't say, only sobbing into the pillow, thinking about her mother, Lucy, Benjaman, Johanna, Davey, the only people who showed her love. And they were only in her life for a short time.

3.

_"No, There's no place like London"_

"Afternoon Mrs. Lovett." Cornelia greeted, coming into the shop. Mrs. Lovett was as usual at her work table, making her "Worst" pies, her fizzy hair everywhere.

"Hey 'Lia, hows ta princess doing 'night?" Mrs. Lovett asked. Cornelia somewhat hated Mrs. Lovett at that moment for that comment. After all, anyone could see Mrs. Lovett had a fondness for Mr. Barker. "She's doing fine." "Here Lov, 'ave some ale. Be good for ye after watchin' her for lord knows how long." Mrs. Lovett banged the ale bottle down on the table, Cornelia taking it silently. Mrs. Lovett continued her work.

"Mrs. Lovett?"

"Yea?"

"Did you ever work the streets?"

"What gives ye that idea?"

"Nothing, I just swear I saw a woman working that looked like you." Mrs. Lovett glared at the younger woman.

"Its your imagination." Lovett snapped.

As the women talked, Cornelia drank more and more as Lovett mostly talked to herself. Mostly for her dry throat, but also for her want to forget what was happening. Mrs. Lovett looked up after talking to herself. "'Lia Dear?" She saw Cornelia passed out over the table. Lovett laughed. "'a, 'ad a little much dearie?"

Cornelia found herself waking up the next morning at the table, a bottle of ale compeltely gone. Cornelia stood up, holding her head. "Mrs. Lovett?" She called to the empty shop. She shook her head. Suddenly she heard a bang from upstairs, as if someone had dropped something. Cornelia ran upstairs to see what was going on.

She was at the last step when she heard someone scream. As she went to the door, Mrs. Lovett collided with her. She looked paler than usual, frantic as Johanna cried inside. "What happened Mrs. Lovett?" Cornelia asked. Mrs. Lovett grabbed Cornelia. "Get the doctor. Lucy's taken Arsenic." Mrs. Lovett was about to leave when Cornelia grabbed her upper arm. "Why?" She shook as she held on to the woman's arm. "Judge Turphin. He got to her last night. Poor dear." Cornelia let go, running to see Lucy laying on her bed, coughing up blood.

Cornelia ran to her side. "Lucy, Lucy, Please hold on. Mrs. Lovett's getting the doctor." Lucy grabbed Cornelia's hand, holding on it as she slipped away. Cornelia held back a sob as she picked Lucy up in her arms, running outside. She was desperate. "Someone help me! Please!" Cornelia called out into the street. People stopped and stared as she screamed for help.

4.

_"Poor thing, Poor thing..."_

Cornelia sighed as she drew a bath for herself, getting the washtub out and hefting the water up from Mrs. Lovett's well. Lucy was taken to a hospital, not yet dead, but not alive. Cornelia had visited her that morning, Johanna in her arms and Lucy gave no indication she knew them. Cornelia stepped into the lukewarm bath, sighing at the prospect of getting clean. As she washed, she hummed slightly, reveling in the bathwater. Johanna was in the next room sleeping.

Over the short time, Cornelia was the one to take care of Johanna. She enjoyed caring for the cherub of a child, with her beautiful blond hair and her big blue eyes. As she relaxed, she heard a noise, someone coming into the shop. Cornelia sighed. Yet anothor customer who had no idea that Mr. Barker was gone. Cornelia got out of the bath, quickly pulling on a long shift.

"Hey! Shop's closed!" She said, coming in. She gasped at seeing the Judge and the Beadle there. "Haven't you had enough?" She asked, backing up to the Barber table, where she knew Mr. Barker's razors would be. "I've heard about what happened to Mrs. Barker." The Judge said calmly. Cornelia struggled to control herself. "What is your buisiness? If you've come for a shave, you know damn well you won't get one."

The Beadle stepped towards her. "Theres the matter of the babe, Johanna-" "I've cared for her all this time." Cornelia snapped. The Beadle smirked, his yellow teeth showing all too well. The worst part was, Cornelia always had a premonition that The Beadle actually thought he was handsome. She took out a razor from where she knew it would be, showing it to the Beadle. "Leave. Now." She threatened. The Beadle laughed. "You think waving a measey little razor around will hurt I or the Judge? You're quite mistaken pretty young lady."

Cornelia looked past the Beadle to see the Judge, Johanna in his arms. "We have what we want Beadle. Lets go." He said simply. Cornelia gave a cry in protest, pushing past the Beadle to run at the Judge. The Beadle grabbed her arms, despite his portly figure, he was quite strong. Cornelia screamed for help as The Beadle and the Judge took her and Johanna down to their carriage. The Beadle silenced her by putting a damp cloth on her mouth, a strong smell coming from it. So strong, she felt faint, slowly slipping away.

"C'lia! Wot's all this shouting about?" Mrs. Lovett screamed, stepping out of her shop to see the Beadle throw Cornelia's limp form into the carriage. She ran to the Beadle, grabbing his sleeve. "Wot the Bloody 'ell are you doing? Leave 'Lia alone! The poor girl's had enough of you!" The Beadle pushed her away. "Leave us you old bat! We have unfinished buisiness to attend to!" Mrs. Lovett scoffed. "You can finish your buisiness in me shop if ya want. Get ya some ale or is it Private buisiness? If so, we got the bakehouse." The Beadle scoffed. "Woman, I wouldn't take a right piss in that place. Now leave us alone."

Mrs. Lovett persisted. "I'll send you to Fogg's you crazy Bitch!" The Beadle threatened as the carriage spun away.

5.

"_On the top of the world sits a prievled few, making mock of..."_

Cornelia woke up in a large four-poster bed. She sat up seeing the room as quite an orante place, with the glided furniture and rich paintings on the walls. Cornelia groaned, remembering what happened. She stood up, quickly going towards the door, finding it locked. She despaired. "I gotta get Johanna." She whispered to herself. The door opened, making Cornelia jump back. The beadle stepped into the room, leering at her in a way that made her feel dirty.

"Good morning. Did you have sweet dreams?" He asked, coming towards her. "Where's Johanna?" Cornelia demanded. The Beadle cornered her on the edge of the bed. "The Judge is very kind you know. He's decided to adopt her as his own." Cornelia gasped. "No!" The Beadle chuckled. "Oh yes. And futhermore, you will stay here with me as my mistress." "And if I refuse?" Cornelia inched towards the door. The Beadle grabbed her arm roughly throwing her on the bed. "Theres plenty of room at the prison for some young lady with a disease, prehaps the clap." He said, climbing on top of her. Cornelia held in a sob as she knew what was coming.

6.

_"Do they think that walls can hide you..."_

_Cornelia ran, only somewhat slowed by the Beadle too-large tousers. She stopped at an alley, gasping for air. Suddenly, a figure was in the street. "There she is! Get her!" Cornelia gasped, taking off running again. She cursed, seeing the alley ended at the dam. She held her breath, jumping in. She was fully engulfed and couldn't swim. She reached the surface, failing her arms. She floated to the dam edge, reaching out a hand to get out. She didn't expect a hand to grab hers and pull her out. She was roughly fished out, her coughing up water. "Up for a little swim, weren't we?" She looked up to see the Beadle there. _

_She froze in horror. "B-Beadle!" The Beadle raised his cane, fiercely beating her with it. Cornelia gasped back a sob of pain as this happened. "You're mine woman!" He yelled at her. _

Two years later...

"Isn't Johanna such a pretty little thing?" The Judge said to no one. He, The Bealde, Cornelia and Johanna were walking along in the park. The three year old was kept close at the Judge's side, despite the fact she wanted nothing more than to play with a kite like some boys nearby were. Cornelia had a picnic basket in her hand, limping as she walked. Over the years, she been the Beadle's mistress, though refusing to bend to his will. Though he beat her often, he refused to mar her face or any part of her body exposed by her clothing, ever keeping the illusion she was well-cared for.

The four ate, Cornelia's stomach turning at the two men's messy habits.They were taking this picnic because this was the thrid year anniversary of Cornelia and Johanna being captured. Cornelia winced slightly as the Beadle put his head down on her lap, hitting the bruises she had gotten a week before. The Judge and Beadle were talking of some trivial trail while Cornelia watched Johanna play with her doll.

"Cornelia! Cornelia, My little beauty!" The man with an italian accent swept Cornelia to her feet, giving her a brusing embrace. Cornelia smelled expensive colonge. She looked up to see something she hadn't seen in years. It was Davey! True he had changed, but it was still him. Cornelia stared at him, his hair smartly oiled back, a perfect goatee on his face. "Good sir, what relation are you to our friend?" The beadle asked. Davey held on to Cornelia. "I be her husband, well we are betrothed by our family. Her family from teh old country you see. Her family, poor Babino, ran into sorrow being here. Now I come and take my bride back to teh old country."

The Judge now stood up. "Is this true?" He asked Cornelia. Stunned, Cornelia nodded. The Beadle stood up. "She may or may not be your wife intended, but we have a deal, don't we Ms. Cornelia?" He grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him. Davey scoffed. This was going to be harder than he thought. "Sir, I beg-a of you. Give me my beauty, we be leaving by sunset." Cornelia grabbed Davey's arm in desperation. The Beadle sneered. "Cornelia, we're leaving." He said, making a move to turn away. Cornelia shook her head. "I'm not going with you." Her voice was stronger than it had been in years. The Beadle's face turned an interesting shade of purple.

Cornelia jumped as he took out his cane. "You little bitch!" He yelled, hitting Cornelia square in the face. Cornelia cried out as he beat her to the ground. Davey finally grabbed the cane. "You take-a hand to my bride, you fuck with me." Davey hit the Beadle square in the jaw. The Beadle fell to the ground as Davey held out a hand. "Come now my dear."

Cornelia squeaked slightly as Davey picked her up in his arms, putting on a show as he ran away, the Judge and Beadle screaming for them to come back. "What about Johanna?" Cornelia whispered into Davey's ear. "What about her? I came for you." Davey whispered, back to his british accent.

They went into a side street, where Davey finally put her down. Cornelia's mind swam, why did Davey save her? What happened in these years?

Davey led her to a large cart in the alley, letting her in. Inside was an assortment of things, obviously where Davey lived? "Davey, what is-" "It Pirelli now. I've taken to selling this." Davey handed her a bottle. Cornelia sniffed it, recoiling at its strong urine smell. "Pirelli, what is this?" She asked, handing it back. Pirelli smiled. "Its my Miracle Elixer Darling. Garunteed to cure a balding head in a matter of one night." He was using his accent more and more often. Cornelia laughed. "This is piss!" Pirelli laughed. "Ah, but the customer doesn't know that." He said. Cornelia shook her head, putting it back.

"Why did you take me from the Beadle? How did you know I was there." Cornelia said. "Ah, but you are tired young lady. Sit, Sit, Pirelli will get you some tea." Cornelia sat on the bed, the only place to sit. Pirelli, Davey, was starting a small burner for a tea kettle.

"I liked you when we were with the Barkers. I found out about a month ago you were with the Beadle. Prehaps I missed having you around or I was lonely, but I decided to take you on. I mean, the buisiness is getting along better and better. I've traveled a lot in this cart. I've even been as far as Germany." He looked proud.

Cornelia sipped some tea, smiling slightly. "And you need me now?" She asked, excited at the idea of traveling. Pirelli smiled. "Indeed." Cornelia shook his hand firecely. "Then lets leave as soon as we can." Pirelli smiled, kissing her hand. "But you know what Pirelli wants in exchange." He teased as he ran his hand up her neck. Cornelia forced a smile. "To get away, I'd sell my soul."


	2. TOBY!

7.

_"Pardon me ma'am what is this..."_

Two years later...

"Cornelia! Cornelia! Where the hell are you?" Cornelia came out of the cart, shrugging on a wrap against the cold england wheater. "Pirelli, I don't see why we have to come back to England. We were getting along so well in Italy-" "Ah, yes, I know woman. But London is new ground!" Pirelli snapped, starting a fire with some sticks he found. Cornelia sighed, sitting next to him. Pirelli gave no indication he knew she was there. Both of them stared at the fire, the English air chilling them both.

"Pirelli, do you miss the Barkers?" They haven't spoken about the Barkers in years. Pirelli said nothing, taking out his box of opium. "Give me some." Cornelia asked as he prepared it in his pipe. He took a drag, relaxing instantly. Cornelia took the pipe, sucking in the sweet smoke. They both layed on the ground, the stars whirling above them. "What about the Barkers?" Pirelli asked, his voice slurred. Cornelia gave a soft hum, taking his hand in an act of affection. Over the years, they had become lovers, though it was mostly jsut for the sex.

"Pirelli?" The man snorted as he took anothor drag. "I think I'm pregnant." Cornelia said. Pirelli sat up sharply. "What?" Cornelia was dazed, the drug making her confused. Pirelli layed back down, taking anthor drag. Cornelia drifted off to sleep as he said, "I sure as hell hope your not."

"Buy Pirelli's elixer, do some good for ya!" Cornelia called to passerbys on the street. She was dressed in a white shirt and tousers, her long hair tucked into a hat to make her look like a handsome boy. "Charles, go an give a flower to that-a Bella Signora." Pirelli said loudly, using Cornelia's stage name. Cornelia compiled, giving a lily to a middle-aged woman. Cornelia froze, not truely looking at the woman. Mrs. Lovett smiled, smelling the flower. After four years, she had not thought about or seen Mrs. Lovett. But here she was.

Cornelia bowed to Mrs. Lovett. "Will the lovely Signora by needing a potion? All beautiful women need a little magic." Mrs. Lovett smirked, giving no indication she knew Cornelia's face. "I don't need piss darling." She walked away primly, looking back to throw a seductive wink, which made Cornelia's insides turn.

Pirelli scoffed at the exchange as Cornelia tried to bring in more customers. "You want results, Pirelli's elxier will give ya just that!" Cornelia crowed. Pirelli scoffed as she sat on the railing of the carriage. "We got a lot more buisiness in Venice, I'm telling you." Cornelia stated, getting a flask out of her shirt to drink. Pirelli took the flask, taking a quick sip. "About last-a night Cornelia." Cornelia froze at what Pirelli said. Pirelli leaned down, his lips against her ear. "Are you really pregnant?" He hissed. Cornelia nodded. Pirelli slapped the back of her head, fiercely standing up. "How would you know?" He demanded. Cornelia cowered at his fierce face.

"Remember that convent we stayed at last week? The doctor there, I asked him and he said I was. I-I was given an offer to stay there but I wanted to stay with you." Pirelli smiled evilly. "Of course you wanted to stay with me. You whore, you could have the babino and then dump it on me, right?" Cornelia shook as he threw the flask at her, missing. "Get away! Leave me you little whore! Come back when you leave it in the orphanage!"

Cornelia ran to dodge an impeding bottle thrown at her. She ran for a while before resting in a alley. She brushed away her tears as she put her hands on her stomach. "It'll be alright. We'll make it alright." She asssured the life inside her.

8.

"_I'm you friend too..."_

Seven months later...

"Push Cornelia! Push!" Sister Catherine harshly said. "I am Fucking pushing!" Cornelia screamed at the nun. She had been living in the convent for about three months when a sister found her begging on the streets. She had been living there cooking and cleaning in exchange for food and a bed. But her future would be cloudy once the child was born.

"Just once more." Sister Agatha who was a nurse watched for the child. As the screaming boy came into the world, Cornelia remembered Johanna, the only real infant she had ever seen up close. She held out her hands. "Give me my daughter." She had it planned out. If her baby was a girl, she'd become a nun, and raise the baby with the nuns. "You don't have a daughter, you have a beautiful son."

Cornelia cried out as her son was put into her arms. He had Pirelli's brown eyes, but his little tufts of black hair had red tufts also like hers did. Cornelia held the boy to her, crying in joy. "What's his name?" Sister Agatha asked, as she cleaned up. "His name's Tobias, We'll call him Toby." Cornelia said weakly, stroking his little head. "Admirable name Ms. Cornelia." Sister Catherine said, suddenly buisiness-like as she lifted the infant from his mother's arms. Cornelia struggled to sit up. "Where are you taking him?" she asked nervously.

"Ah, just rest now. We're taking him to be babtized quickly." Sister catherine said, her robes swishing as she quickly left the room. Sister Agatha gave Cornelia a strong herbal drink. "This'll give your strength back dearie." Cornelia compiled, slowly drinking the bitter brew, slipping off into a deep sleep.

Cornelia woke up to the faint sound of a baby crying. She sat up quickly, limping out of bed toward the window, where the sound was coming from. She looked out to see a man in a leather coat she knew so well. Beadle Bamford was talking to the mother surprior, little Toby in his arms. He was handing the nun a pouch which she thanked him for as he took his leave. "NO!" Cornelia screamed so loud the Beadle and the Mother surprior looked up.

She went towards the door, throwing it open and limping down the corrider towards the stairs. "No, not Toby. If they take Toby..." Cornelia said to herself. She was halfway down the stairs when Sister Eliza found her. Cornelia grabbed the nun's robes. "Where are they taking Toby?" She asked. She must have looked like a lunatic, with her hair unbond and wild, her nightgown stained with blood, her eyes blood-shot.

"Toby's being taken to an orphanage. The Mother surprior doesn't believe you with your past can properly care for a babe." Sister Eliza pulled Cornelia to her feet. "Lets get you looking decent now. You look like a right mess." Cornelia let out a loud sob, screaming at her loss.

An hour later found her dressed somberly in a brown dress provided by the convent, her hair put up, her few belongings in a burlap sack. Her bloodshot eyes stared at the mother surprior. "Where did Beadle Bamford take my son?" She asked quietly. The middle aged nun sat at her desk, her mouth a hard line.

"Ms. Cornelia, Beadle Bamford took Tobias to a home where he will be much loved and cared for. Sadly, with your past of ill repute, we couldn't risk allowing you to have little Tobias." Cornelia held back her impending tears. "You're a beautiful girl Cornelia and a smart one too. You could stay here and give your life to serving the Lord. Atone for your sins on the street. Christ will wash your sins away and you will be holy in His name." Cornelia stood up shakily. "I'm sorry. I could never be pure enough to serve the lord if being pure means forgetting your sin. I'll be leaving Sister. Thank you for your help." With that, Cornelia once again left a home.

As she walked though the streets of the East end of London a few hours later, she looked upon what she was raised around. Prosititutes, straving children, a rich few mocking them. She remembered how her mother had come here from Italy when Cornelia was three to escape her drunken father. She had died of consumption when Cornelia was nine. She sat down on a crate. Tears rolled down her cheek as she remembered holding little Toby in her arms, a million promises going though her head. But where was he now?

"Ah, Look Beadle, a lady of the night." Cornelia looked up to see Judge Turphin and the Beadle standing over her. "Don't you have anything better to do in your pathetic lives?" Cornelia snapped.

(I'm not Stephen Soudheim and I know.)

Beadle: You should be happy to see us. After all, I was your favorite customer.

Cornelia: Pardon me? (Music Starts)

Beadle: Pardon me miss

The turth is that

Men always know what they buy

Judge: But those women they take

Are what a man could say

Be taken to the trench of shit

Cornelia: (Spoken) You must have better things to do

Beadle: Hes right my dear, from man to man

Ladies of the night never change their plans.

Cornelia: Sir I understand you miss

Our little Bargin against the wall

But lets forget that all

Please my sir, I need-

Judge: (Spoken) Beadle, I think you have a bargin going.

Beadle: (Spoken) Happy news!

Cornelia: I know you've missed out bargins

But when it was hot, it was cold

I've lent a new mind and mold

(Spoken) where is my son?

Beadle: (Spoken) Hes only a lasting reminder of your hire. Be glad hes gone.

The Judge and Beadle were walking away, Cornelia limping after them. "Please, where's Toby? what Orphanage is he?" She begged. They were lost in the crowd, Cornelia unable to see them. "I'll find you soon Toby. With or without their help." Cornelia said to herself.

"Beadle, Beadle, Bramford!" She looked to see a begger woman standing behind her. The begger woman was only one thing; Dirty. Her face and her hair was dirty, her skirts covered in mud. "You know him?" Cornelia asked, drying an escaping tear. "Beadle, Beadle, baby theif." The woman chanted. Cornelia gulped. "Don't say that!" She screamed. "Beadle, Beadle, Bramford." The woman cried out, pulling a doll from her many skirts. "I said stop it!" Cornelia snapped. The woman fiddled with her doll's face, only chanting more and more, 'Beadle, Beadle, Turpin, Turpin." Cornelia had enough, slapping the woman's face.

The woman fell to the ground, her doll falling near her. She got up, craweling to the doll. "Johanna! My Johanna!" She shrieked. Cornelia had enough, running from the begger woman. The begger woman watched her go. "Little cat, little cat. Come back." she chanted, rocking the doll in her arms.


	3. Eleven years later

9.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, can I have your attention Purrlease?"_

Eleven years later...

"If we shadows have offended think but this and all is mended..." Cornelia began, ending the current showing of 'A midsummer night's dream' as Puck. The Audience watched in a revered silence as she walked off the stage into the crowd, continuing what she was speaking. She scanned the halls to kneel at one of the seats. "Give me your hands if we be friends." She continued. She saw in the half-light who the seat belonged to. Pirelli smirked, about to take her hand when she drew it away, biting her thumb at him, getting a laugh from the people who saw. Pirelli's face grew red in anger, reaziling who she was. She skipped back to the stage as she delivered the last line. "And Robin shall restore amends."

The curtain went down as she bowed. She went to her dressing room, thinking. She had been with the theater for eleven years, starting as a stage hand until they discovered she could act. Now she was one of the most talented actresses for the company and the most sought after. She sat in her dressing, listening to the sounds of people milling outside.

There was a knock at her door. As she about to get up, the door burst open. Pirelli stood in the doorway, smirking. "Cornelia, you made a name for yourself." He said. Cornelia looked him up and down. His coat was a new royal blue with yellow embrodery. He reeked of expensive cologne. "Pirelli, sit down." She offered. He left the doorway, showing a small boy of eleven behind him with a large boquet. "My serving boy brought you some flowers. He quite liked you." Cornelia ignored Pirelli, watching at the boy. His touseled black hair was flecked with red and his brown eyes stared at her as he handed her the flowers.

"What is your name boy?" She asked nervously.

"Toby Miss." Toby answered. Cornelia gasped slightly. She sat up, looking at Pirelli. She took Toby's hand, resisting the urge to hold her son in her arms as she handed him a six-pence. "Leave us please, Toby. get yourself something nice." Toby obeyed, waiting outside the door. Cornelia locked the door behind him, turning back to Pirelli. "Where did you get that boy?" She asked. Pirelli helped himself to a flask of gin she had at the vanity table. "Found him at a workhouse. But enough about the boy, you've gotten yourself into some riches you have. Look at you, you've preformed for the queen I heard." "The queen is a hard audience. Heard you shaved the pope." Cornelia shot back. Pirelli laughed. "It was nothing darling." Cornelia smirked, seeing she had just fed his ego.

"Pirelli, I had our baby." Pirelli looked up, interested. "I'd thought you'd go to a special doctor or maybe throw yourself down some stairs." Cornelia could no longer take it. "His names Toby! And I think your serving boy is our son!" Her words hung in the air for a moment. Pirelli shrugged. "He is a good boy Cornelia. He listens but he can be a little shit at times. Reminds me of you." Cornelia smiled somewhat, taking a pouch from the bodice of her dress. "Name your price. I'll buy him with all the money I have."

Pirelli looked pleased. "Ah, but you see, when you left, you lost me some money. Why should I give my son to you eh? I'm sorry my dear but no sale." Pirelli was about to get up but Cornelia grabbed him. "Why won't you let me have him. You-" She was cut off by a coughing fit. She reached for a handkreif, coughing into it. It passed, Pirelli noticing blood on the Handkrief. "I wish you well, but I won't allow our son with you. Think of this as you're payback." Pirelli said, leaving. Cornelia shook her head. She wouldn't let Toby go after all these years.

10.

_"Look whos feeling better." Benjamin said, letting Cornelia into Mrs. Lovett's shop. Cornelia sat down next to Mr. barker as Mrs. Lovett came in. "Who's this?" She asked Mr. Barker. "Well, this is ms. Cornelia, the girl we told you about." Mr. Barker answered. "Oi, that wonderful lovie. 'Ere, h've some gin on the house." Cornelia complied, drinking the glass put on in front of her as she studied Mrs. Lovett. "Were you ever on the streets?" she asked timidly. Mrs. Lovett stopped, laughing nervously. "Why no my dear. What gave you such an idea?" _

_"Well, you do look-" "Drink your gin up dearie." Mrs. Lovett said, looking at Mr. Barker with a slight smile. "So Mrs. Lovett, hows the pie shop today?" Mr. Barker asked. Mrs. Lovett leaned down, showing her straining bosom. Cornelia's eyes widened as she knew what Mrs. Lovett was trying to do. suddenly, a loud thump came from upstairs, Lucy's way of telling Mr. Barker that dinner was ready. "Oh, dinner's ready then. Come now, my little stray cat." Cornelia raised an eyebrow. "Little Stray cat?" She asked._

_"A darling little nickname Benjamin." Mrs. Lovett Exclaimed. Cornelia and Benjamin left the shop. "You are like my and Lucy's little stray cat you know." He said affectionatly. Cornelia smiled. "I guess I am." She answered. _

Cornelia walked though the market, looking around for Pirelli's cart. Over the past two weeks, she had watched Toby sell Pirelli's elixer, watching her son do his job with pride. But now, she didn't see Pirelli's cart. She stopped a begger woman. "Ma'am, I'm looking for a Pirelli, he sold his miricle elixier here. Would you know him?" she asked. The begger woman was caressing a doll, looking up at cornelia sharply.

"He went to Fleet street, to the fires of hell." She croaked nervously. "Fleet street?" Cornelia asked, remembering the pie shop and the Barber. "Yes, the smoke of hell come from there. stay far away my dear." Cornelia nodded, giving the woman a six-pence.

As Cornelia got closer to Fleet street, she hid her face with her cloak, detrimined to keep away from the Beadle or the Judge. She stopped, standing in front of the pie shop for the first time in fifteen years. Oddly enough, she felt as if she were coming home. She stepped inside, keeping her face covered. The shop looked the same, oddly there was a stillness in the air and an old musty smell. Cornelia looked toward the table to see Toby there, passed out. An empty bottle of gin lay on the table near his hand. Cornelia frowned, taking the gin bottle away. She gently kissed her son on the cheek.

Suddenly she heard the sound that was all too famliar, a bed knocking. "Seems some things never change." She said under her breath. Cornelia opened the door to Mrs. Lovett's Parlor, walking in on a shocking scene.

"Ohh Mr. Todd." Mrs. Lovett moaned, a man on top of her. Cornelia quickly covered her eyes. "Mrs. Lovett!" She cried out in surpriseThe man on top of Mrs. Lovett quickly got off.

"Wot's 'appening? Who are you?" Mrs. Lovett gasped, pulling her dress down. Cornelia found herself pushed into a wall by the man Mrs. Lovett was with, a razor against her throat.

"Who are you?" He hissed, his face inches from hers. Cornelia trembled as she reaziled that he held Mr. Barker's razor in his hand. "I-I I'm Cornelia, a friend of Mrs. Lovett's." He chuckled. "Oh, Lovett told me about you. Told me how you lived with the Barkers. Like a little stray kitten." He almost purred. He let Cornelia go. "Say your piece to Mrs. Lovett and go." He groweled, fixing himself.

Mrs. Lovett smiled slightly, opening her arms. "Oh, come 'ere Love." Cornelia smiled, running to hug Mrs. Lovett. "Oh miss, I missed it here." Cornelia mummered. She broke away from the hug. "I'm an actress now. A right good one too and-" "Are you the one Toby's been talking about? The lad just goes on and on about this woman who played Puck and did a great job. He's quite impressed." Mrs. Lovett but in. Cornelia smiled, pride for her son threatening to spill over.

"Thank you, but where's Pirelli? He was last seen here." She asked. "He's not here." Mr. Todd groweled from his corner. Mrs. Lovett stood up. "Lets get you some meat pie eh? I'm famished." "I can see why." Cornelia mummered under her breath.

She took the time to stare at Mr. Todd, who oddly enough couldn't stop staring at her. He was about Lovett's age, with wild black hair, a strip of white running though. He was extremely pale and looked anything but happy. "So, come here often Mr. Todd?" Cornelia asked in an attempt to make conversation. He only grunted in an answer. Mrs. Lovett came back with a meat pie, handing one to each of them. "The worst pies in London still?" Cornelia joked. "See for yourself." Lovett answered, a big smile on her face.

Cornelia bit into the pie. "Mmmm, pretty good. What's in it?" she asked. "Oh, just a little something Pirelli left." Both Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett laughed. Cornelia shrugged, finishing the pie. "By the way, his serving boy, is he with you now?" She asked. Mrs. Lovett shrugged. "Well, he jus' up and left. I guess so. The boy's eating me outta 'ouse and 'ome." Cornelia leaned toward her. "Listen, what if I told you that Pirelli and I had a son together?" There was a moment of silence.

"A child?" Mr. Todd asked, looking interested in their conversation. "Yes, I had the baby and named him Toby. The convent I was staying at sent him to the orphanage and I haven't seen him since now. But Mrs. Lovett. Toby is my son. I'll give you any amount of money for him but-" She broke off, coughing yet again into a handkrief. "Thats odd you got a red hanky." Mrs. Lovett pointed out, an eyebrow raised.

Cornelia quickly hid it. "So, will you let me have Toby with me?" Mrs. Lovett sighed, standing up. "He's quite the little helper around here." Cornelia grabbed Mrs. Lovett's arm. "Please, I haven't seen my son in eleven years. If I could even just visit him around here then-" "Visit? The boy doesn't even know 'e 'as parents! And 'ere his actress mother walks in all 'otty-totty and wants to whisk 'im away to places unknown." Mrs. Lovett was in a flurry.

"Mrs. Lovett, we don't travel often. We only visit france and Gremany about once a year." Cornelia patiently said. Mrs. Lovett stood up, fiddling with her skirts. Cornelia grabbed her arm. "Mrs. Lovett, please." She begged.


End file.
